


Bucky

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I like it though, I'm new at this, Poetry, possibly bad poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: A short look at the life of Bucky, post fall...





	Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, I own nothing, less than nothing really...
> 
> No profit is made, monetary or otherwise.
> 
> Finally, this is a work of fiction, however it's my work of fiction and I don't give permission for it to be reposted elsewhere without my prior consent.

There is darkness in his soul, 

Every day is a battle, 

A battle within his mind, 

To remember he is good, 

To remember he can be happy. 

 

But there is also light, there is happiness, 

An echo of a man he used to be, 

Before the war, before the fall, 

When he used to go dancing, 

Used to go drinking. 

 

There is darkness in his soul, yes, 

There is also light, 

The man he used to be is gone, 

But maybe not lost. 

 

He hopes, given time, 

The two may merge, 

Who he was, who he is, 

Into something new,  

Into someone worthy. 

 

So he battles, every day, he battles.


End file.
